pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM056: Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie!
is the 13th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Principal Oak has come to the Pokémon School with Komala in tow. But as the principal tells the students about Komala, Jiggypuff shows up and a fight breaks loose. Episode Plot Ash has Lycanroc use Rock Throw on Litten, who evades the attack. Litten retaliates with Ember, but Lycanroc dodges the move. As Ash encourages his Pokémon, Kukui shouts out the breakfast is ready, and asks Ash to inform Burnet. Ash jumps into the sea, and finds Burnet with Munchlax and Rotom doing research. Ash taps her, who points at a Pokémon, whom Rotom identifies as Pyukumuku. Ash taps Pyukumuku, who emits its internal organ to punch Ash, making him float up to the surface. Burnet comes up, too, and Ash apologizes that he interfered in her research. Burnet replies she actually got to see an important moment with Pyukumuku, with Rotom recording that. Ash reports the breakfast is ready, and Burnet realizes she is quite hungry. The group starts eating, and Rotom notes Munchlax ate 10 times the normal portion of Pokémon food in two seconds. Burnet is amazed by the food, and promises to prepare dinner. Kukui reminds her of the business trip she has to attend today, shocking her, as she hasn't prepared herself. Kukui helps her out, while Ash bids them farewell as he goes to school. While Ash runs to school, a pink thing floats in the sky. At school, Komala rings the bell and rolls down to a roof. Sophocles scolds Togedemaru, who rolls around to catch Lillie's Snowy. Kukui reminds a trainer has to give firm, strict orders. He warns if the trainer hesitates, so will the Pokémon. Ash has Litten use Fire Fang, while Kiawe's Marowak uses Iron Head. The battle is interrupted, as Komala falls down between them. Kukui notes Komala has fallen again, while the group notes it is a strange Pokémon that sleeps all the time, and wonder how does it even eat. Kukui gives some leaves to Komala, who eats them while sleeping. Lillie wonders how Komala can sleep all the time, as Mallow adds she wakes up when she has gotten enough sleep. Kukui explains eating these leaves makes Komala sleepy. However, Ash wonders if it is asleep all the time, as Sophocles remembers it did win the Pokémon Pancake Race. Lana recalls it was asleep even then, so Ash attempts to wake it up. He shouts out, making Komala slightly displeased, but still asleep. Samson appears, stating Komala only had a bad dream. He explains while it may seem like it reacts to something, it is just a bad dream it is having. Rotom explains Komala receives the log upon its birth, and will never let go of it. Samson explains there are times it will let go of the log, like the time he met Komala. One day, while walking, he found some people, who were concerned that Komala was blocking their road. Samson noticed Komala lost its log, hence why it was turning around constantly. He took one of the people's pineapple to replace the log temporarily, but instead, Komala latched onto Samson's head. Samson moved it to the back of his head, and promised to find the log. He made a new log, but Komala was disinterested in that. Still, Samson was amused to see it sleeping constantly. He let it hold onto his head for a while, until he started ringing the school bell. Komala found the log attached to the rope and latched onto it, and Samson let it hold onto that log. Eventually, Komala started ringing the bell on time. Marowak tries to move the log, but Komala hits it. Seeing Komala can fight, Ash wants to battle it, and Samson permits this. Team Rocket walks through the woods, trying to find a new Pokémon. They admit to have been looking for pre-evolved form of Koffing so long they forgot to look for other Pokémon and send them to the headquarters. They think if they find a Pokémon like an Ultra Beast, they'll get promotions, earning the right to order around the boss' secretary, and even have Meowth being stroked instead of Persian. They find a rustling bush and jump, only to be taken away by Bewear. Suddenly, Bewear stops, as it found a Jigglypuff, who takes out a marker. Team Rocket and Bewear fall asleep, forcing Jigglypuff to start drawing with the marker. Ash has Litten use Ember on Komala, who dodges the attack, including Litten's Scratch, then retaliate with Wood Hammer. Kiawe barges in, and sends Turtonator to use Flamethrower. Despite this, Komala evades the attack, surprising others as to how can Komala tell when it is attacked. Turtonator uses Dragon Tail, but Komala avoids the attack and uses Rapid Spin, making Turtonator fall on its back. Sophocles believes Komala is awake. Ash believes his Rowlet could battle when asleep. Kiawe wonders what kind of battle will this be. Ash has Rowlet use Leafage, Tackle or Peck, but Rowlet is still asleep. Suddenly, a breeze blows, sending Jigglypuff on the field. Ash is shocked, seeing it came to Alola. Jigglypuff plays its song, making everyone asleep. When the group wakes up, they find their faces drawn upon. Kiawe points out Komala is the only one that does not have its face drawn on. Rotom shows the footage it recorded while asleep. Jigglypuff drew on everyone's faces but Komala's, as it avoided Jigglypuff's attempts and even hit it. Jigglypuff became furious, but was blown away by the wind. Suddenly, the angry Jigglypuff returns to draw on Komala's face. Ash and Kiawe ask Jigglypuff to cut that out, but get knocked out by its attack. Everyone wears fake glasses to look like they are awake, and Samson has Jigglypuff sing out once more. Jigglypuff does so, making everyone fall asleep and causing them to drop their fake glasses. Once the group wakes up, they find even more drawings on their faces, though Komala is still untouched. Rotom, playing a detective, shows the footage, where Jigglypuff drew on everyone's faces. It tried to draw on Komala, who avoided its marker, until Jigglypuff was blown away by the wind. Kukui wishes there was a way to settle this feud, and Samson proposes teaching Komala Sing to counter Jigglypuff's Sing. He believes Komala should listen to a song to let it learn how to sing. The group has their Pokémon sing, motivating Komala to do the same. However, Komala's Sing makes everyone sleepy, so Samson stops it. He is certain this will be a singing battle of the century. Jigglypuff returns to draw on Komala's face. Per others' request, Jigglypuff sings with the rest of the Pokémon. However, the group becomes sleepy, and Rotom swears they will know what happened after they wake up. A moment later, everyone but Jigglypuff wakes up, who has drawings on its face. Everyone is surprised, and Rotom shows that both Jigglypuff and Komala sung their song together. However, Jigglypuff fell asleep, and Komala used the former's marker to draw on its face. This makes Sophocles believe even more that Komala is actually awake. The class realizes if Jigglypuff wakes up, it will be outraged to see its face was drawn on. Kiawe brings a bucket of water, and Lillie has her handkerchief wet to wipe Jigglypuff's face, but Jigglypuff wakes up. It looks itself in the reflection of the water, and smiles upon seeing its face, confusing everyone. In addition, Jigglypuff pets Komala and floats away. Ash bids Jigglypuff farewell, and hopes it will have another song battle with Komala. Lana has Popplio prepare itself for singing. Team Rocket wakes up, and laugh at each other at seeing their faces. However, Bewear is furious, grabs Team Rocket and jumps away. The class watches the singing battle. Rotom turns up the voice, making everyone asleep by Jigglypuff's singing in the video. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Jigglypuff (Seen from below; JP), Munchlax (US). *A Jigglypuff from below in Who's that Pokémon? is a reference to "The Ultimate Test" from the original series which features a circle-shaped silhouette and later turns out to be a Jigglypuff seen from above. *The Poké Question segment hosted by Sophocles asks which Pokémon was a rival for Komala in this episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Jigglypuff. The other answers are Abra (red), Grimer (green), and Kangaskhan (yellow). *Just like the previous episodes, this segment was not shown in the original broadcast due to the giveaway events related to the 1000th episode. This is the final 8 weeks 1000th episode event for this episode. *The title of the episode references the saying, "let sleeping dogs lie". Gallery Ash goes to tell Professor Burnet that breakfast is ready SM056 2.png Pyukumuku punched Ash in his face SM056 3.png Munchlax eats the entire dish SM056 4.png Litten attacks Marowak SM056 5.png Komala interrupts the battle SM056 6.png Ash tries to wake Komala up SM056 7.png Komala latched onto Samson Oak's head SM056 8.png Samson let Komala stick around his head SM056 9.png Jigglypuff has returned SM056 10.png Ash and Litten battle Samson and Komala SM056 11.png Komala hits Turtonator in its face SM056 12.png Rowlet has fallen asleep again SM056 13.png Ash and Pikachu wake up, their faces scribbled upon SM056 14.png The group places fake glasses on to trick Jigglypuff into thinking they are awake SM056 15.png Jigglypuff cannot scribble upon Komala, who is evading its attempts SM056 16.png Lana trains Komala to use Sing SM056 17.png Komala exacts justice by scribbling upon Jigglypuff's face SM056 18.png Jigglypuff laughs, having met its match SM056 19.png Bewear shows its fury as it takes Team Rocket away }} ja:SM編第56話 Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff